ET Love
by xXxkikiomexXx
Summary: Zim finds a human who can control emotions & one that can see the future one perks his interest the other later perks a certain tallest's interest. A mysterious invader will later perk Dibs interest! Zimxoc RedxOC dibxoc   rated M for langague & later chs
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany's POV

I was walking next to my brother Dib. He was ranting about how aliens were coming to earth.

"I'm serious I heard it myself" Dib shouted to Gaz who looked annoyed.

"Really I can't wait to give them a hug and welcome them to earth" I said with a smile on my face. Dib looked at me as if I had sixteen heads and shark teeth.

"Did you not listen to me I told you they are coming to take over our planet" He said screaming the last part.

"Oh... Well I'm still going to give him/her a hug," I said smiling.

"Are you sure we are twins" Dib says giving me the one eye half closed look. I didn't answer but smiled and kept walking. The whole time I saw Kat planning Dib's next torture. It looks like I'm going to have to get dad's jet pack.

*Fast forward*

We finally got to "skool" and into our class. It was like always well that was until HE came.

"Class I would like you to met our new student" Miss. Bitters says in her Miss. Bitters way. "Introduce yourself and sit down because I don't want to hear from you after that" She said bitterly. In the corner of my eye I could see Dib pointing at him with an accusing finger.

"Hi hyooomans, my name ZIM" The kid said yelling his name in emphasis.

"Does anyone else see the alien in this room?" Dib suddenly yells out.

"DIBBIE!" I yelled at him. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Dib I could hear you all the way at the "hi skool"," Katie said Dib went white. She then proceeded to drag Dib out of the room.

"Thank you Katie" Miss. Bitters said giving her a sucker. She took it and frowned and shoved it in her mouth. Yep she was happy today.

"What the hell just happen" The new kid Zim whispered to me.

"That's my older sister she tortures Dib when ever he talks about aliens and acts stupid or crazy"

"Oh... she scares me" He says shivering and then facing ahead. Then he looked at me again and asked me.

"Is that your natural hair color" He said doing the one eye half closed look. I blushed and nodded. "uh huh I like it, it's different" He said and looked ahead again.

*fast forward to lunch*

I sat there at our usual table. At the table were Dib, Gaz, Katie, and I. Yes I said Katie. She comes over here and eats since she doesn't really like anyone at her school. Gaz was playing her game, I was poking at my food not really wanting to eat it, Dib was holding his eye, and Katie was reading. I never really ate at lunch no matter how much Dib yells at me for it. I was the only one talking while everyone else listened. I always was the one talking. Finally Katie left and Dib spoke up.

"Damn she must be really pissed today," He said groaning at the end. "Why do you say that?" I said giving him the one eye half closed look. He pointed to his missing tooth.

"THAT, THAT RIGHT THERE IS WHY I THINK SHE IS REALLY REALLY PISSED TODAY" He yells.

"Oh… I'll talk to her later then see what is wrong" I said hugging Dib. He just sighed into the hug. When I pulled away I looked and saw him glaring at something behind me.

"Hey, female worm baby" Someone said behind me. It was Zim.

"Um…are you talking to me…because if you are I have a name?" I said looking behind me

"Yeah, Yeah whatever," He said crossing his arms "I came over here to ask if you wanted to be ZIM'S friend." I could instantly feel Dib's anger explode.

"NO, NO WAY IN HELL I AM LETTING MY SISTER BE YOUR FRIEND YOU MHUNMMHHHHMHHUHM!" Dib shouted before I slapped my hand over his mouth. He suddenly froze but I ignored the feeling of pain coming off him.

"Ignore him I would love to be your friend" I said hugging him with one arm. I released him and Dib at the same time. Dib said nothing when I released his mouth and this caused me to look at him. Instantly I froze and looked at his mouth. He was missing another tooth. I looked in my hand and saw his tooth.

"Why, why another tooth" I heard Dib mumble.

"Oh my gosh Dib I am so sorry please forgive me please I'm sorry don't be mad at me" I said this over and over till I was interrupted by Zim.

"What was that thing you did to me?" Zim said looking at me.

"Um I gave you a hug… I'm so sorry Dib" I said then continued to apologize to Dib.

"What is a hug" Zim said giving me the "Zim look"*.

"It's something I give people I find to be my friend" I said and continued to apologize to Dib who was still in sulk mode over his tooth.

"DAMN YOU KATIE" He finally blurted out. I sighed in relief that he isn't mad at me.

"What the hell did I do" I heard Katie saying coming up behind Dib.

"AH! What the hell are you still doing here?" Dib said falling out of his chair

"I don't go back to the "hi skool" for another ten minutes" Katie said sitting down. She looked at Zim once then looked away and then looked back and did the "Zim look"

"Am I the only one who see the kid with green skin standing next to Tiffany" Katie says looking at Zim

"SEE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SEE HE'S AN ALI..." Dib started but Katie slams a book in his face.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Katie says stopping between each word. The table went completely silent for a while.

"So is it like this all the time" Zim finally said out of the blue breaking the silence.

"Yes always" Gaz said for the first time this whole time not playing her game.

"Why aren't you playing your game?" I asked completely shocked.

"Batteries died" Gaz said growling. Suddenly there was a thudding on the table and Katie drop batteries on the table. Gaz's eyes widened and she thanked Katie who just gave an "hn".

"Well I have to go so bye" Katie said and got up.

"Bye bye Kat see you after school" I said grabbing her leg and hugging it. Yes I was 14 and I only went to my sixteen year-old sister's waist. I was even shorter then Zim by 2 inches.

Katie frowned and glared at me. She didn't like me hugging her in public, mostly because she would get a glimpse of my future. Yes she can see the future by touch. No I am not making this up. No this is not some twilight shit she is not a vampire. She just pushed me off and walked away. I walked back to the table and saw Zim sit next to me. I started thinking

_What if Dib is right and Zim is an alien. Well if so I fulfilled part of my wish and that was to hug him but since I'm not sure if he is an alien or not I can't welcome to Earth._ I continued to think.

Zim's POV (Yay)

I sat down near Dib-stank's sibling. She wasn't as bad as her brother. Dib-stank glared at me the minute I sat down. He's really protective of this female I wonder why.

"Zim I don't like you sitting so close to her. I don't like you, and I don't like you being near my sister. I definitely don't want you being friends with her. I didn't like it when she hugged you" He said glaring at me. My feelings are mutual to him.

"I feel the same toward you, I don't like you at all," I said glaring back at him.

"Dib-stank" I said insulting him

"Alien scumb" He said but it wasn't really insulting. We continued to insult each other. Finally I threatened him.

"Dib-stank get in my way and I'll make your sister my mate and have her make my smeebies" I said glaring at him.

"You wouldn't dare" he said. I smirked and wrapped my arms around Tiffany. It felt really good to hold her in my hands I don't know why. I started feeling happy.

Tiffany's POV

I zoned out and zoned in between their insults toward each other. I was zoned out when I suddenly felt strangely warm arms wrap around me. I could feel his emotions flow into me. I just smiled and allowed my happy emotions to flow into him. He relaxed I could feel it.

"I'LL KILL YOU" Dib said and was about to attack him but the bell rang and I ran out the door Zim in toll.

"Get back here" Dib yelled chasing after us. Suddenly his footsteps stopped completely. "TIFF HELP ME" Dib yelled and I looked behind me to see Dib being dragged by Katie. I gave him a sympathetic look on my face and dragged Zim into a closet.

"Ok Zim I want to know something" I said and looked at him.

"And what would that be" Zim said giving the "Zim look"

"I want to know if you truly are and alien," I said looking at him smiling.

"How can I trust you won't tell your dim witted brother?" He said glaring at me. I hugged him. I felt him relax.

"I won't tell Dib and if he some how finds a way to convince people you are an alien I will do all I can to keep you from being dissected.

"Yes" Zim mumbled

"Huh" I said confused

"I am an alien," he says and his wig falls off. I giggled and put it back on.

"Well then welcome to earth" I said with a big smile. "I've always wanted to say that." I chuckled and so did he. I grabbed his hand and he stiffened.

"What is with you humans and touching each other so much" he says pulling his hand away.

"Sorry force of habit I do it all the time to Dib" I said blushing. "We should get going before Miss. Bitters comes, hunts us down, and skins us alive for missing her class." He shivered at the same time as I did thinking about it.

***Fast-forward to after school***

"ZIM" I yelled running toward him. He froze in place so I hugged him from behind. He relaxed almost instantly but then stiffened as if changing his mind about being relaxed.

"Could you let go," He said taking my hands from around him.

"Sorry about that again force of habit" I said laughing nervously. "Oh yeah would you care to walk me home since we are friends and all." I instantly felt a anger wave hit me. I looked behind me and I swear I saw flames come off Dib.

"He is not walking with us do you understand me Tiff" He said venom coming off every word. I didn't like that so I decided to play emotional sister.

"Dib…you don't love me you never loved me… you never let me do what I want just because I am the younger one… all I want is a friend…" I said through tears. Fake tears but tears all the same. I felt the guilt coming off Dib.

"Fine he can come but I'm keeping an eye…" He started but shut up when Katie came.

"Aw you got a boy toy," Katie says with a smirk. I blushed and pushed her playfully, I pushed a little too hard. "Ow, I was kidding I'm sorry" She glared at me. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. I looked up and saw Zim on top of me. I blushed like crazy. Then I heard Katie cussing.

"What is it Kat" I asked looking around Zim. I saw kids with sharp rocks. I looked on Zim's cheek and saw it was slightly bleed. They hit him because he protected me.

That's the end next one out very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Zim your cheek it's bleeding" I said quietly sad that I caused his cheek to bleed.

"Yeah, I know" He said nonchalantly glaring behind him. Why was he being so protective of me we barely know each other.

Zim's POV

I was walking next to Tiffany. She intrigued me. I don't know what it was about her but she didn't seem human. She was too beautiful and sophisticated to be human. Plus no human has naturally pink hair. That sister of hers also can't be human I can feel it. While in my thoughts I suddenly sensed danger. While Katie teased Tiffany about something called a "boy toy" I started looking around for the danger. I spotted these older kids following. One of them threw a sharp rock at Tiffany and something in me caused me to throw her to the ground. The rock scrapped my cheek but I felt very little pain. The only thing rushing through my mind was keeping Tiffany safe. I don't know why. We only met after all but I just had to keep her safe. Irkens don't usually need to protect someone other then our Tallest and that doesn't happen often so we don't usually get the instinct to protect someone.

"Zim your cheek is bleeding" Tiffany said and she sounded sad.

"Yeah, I know" I said not really caring about my cheek at the moment all I was focused on was those damn humans that threw the rock at my friend and ally.

"What the Fuck Krys why would you throw that at my little sister" Katie said and I got up.

"Dib-stink take your sister and get out of here," I said glaring at the humans in front of me. They were going to pay.

"Why the hell should I listen to-" Dib-stink started but was interrupted but Tiffany

"Dib I recommend listening to what he says" She said then whispered in his ear something I couldn't hear but I wasn't concerned I was planning my revenge on these men. I could tell Katie was too.

"Fine Zim but only because Tiffany told me, not because you did" Dib-stink said and I could feel his glare. When I heard them leave I saw two of the humans were gone. I looked at Katie and she was gone too, that left me with the stupid human that tried hurting Tiffany.

"Looks like it's just me and you freak boy" the kid said and suddenly threw a rock at me. I caught it in my hand and threw it back harder. It hit him and scuffed him cheek. He had a huge gash on his cheek. He bent down and started to cry.

"Well that was easy," I said squinting my eye like I always do when I encounter something I don't understand. I walked off to where I last saw them. Man these humans are weak. I heard a scream while walking and started running that way. I got to where I heard the scream and saw a very bloody Dib-stink and Tiffany being held down while one of the guys tried doing something to her. I looked for Katie but didn't see her. The blood boiled in my veins and I went to attack this guy.

Tiffany's POV

Zim told Dib to take me away. He didn't even look at me he just looked a head.

"Why the hell should I listen to-" Dib started but I interrupted him.

"Dib I recommend listening to what he says," I said then whispered "the aura around him is dangerous don't argue with him or he might just kill you." Dib just nodded then spoke.

"Fine Zim but only doing it because Tiffany told me to, not because you did" Dib said and grabbed my hand. We started to run. I could feel Andrew and Alex behind us. Andrew always had a crush on me but since he was too old for me I always said no to dating him. Alex was his twin brother and they both hated Dib. We were almost home when they tackled Dib. They both started to beat him up and I was too scared to get close enough to them to stop them.

"HEY, I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO FUCKING BEAT UP ON HIM" I heard Katie scream and fly kick Alex in the face. Knocking him over. He got back up and started chasing her. Andrew stopped beating up on Dib and came toward me.

"Oh look you have no one to keep you from me" He said and I could feel the lust coming off him. He was planning on making me his sexually. Where is Zim when you need him.

"Um, Andrew lets not do anything we will regret later" I said backing up. He smirked and got closer. Lust clear in his eyes he was going to rape me and I wouldn't have the power to get him to think differently. I don't know why but my emotion transfer, as I call it, doesn't work on Andrew. About time to describe Andrew isn't it. Andrew has bright red hair and it is spiked. He wears black most of the time. Today he is wearing a black leather jacket and a white tight t-shirt under it. He was wearing black baggy pants with a gold studded black belt and a chain hanging off it. He was wearing a cross choker. Now he has a body that any girl would love to be able to touch. He has a six-pack and everything, but I didn't like him because he was always mean to Dib.

"I don't think I will regret anything, I have always wanted this and I am finally going to get it," He said walking toward me. Damn my clumsiness, I tripped over a rock and landed on my back. He took this opportunity to get on top of me and pin me to the street. Why did Katie have to leave Momo at home? That cute little bunny could have helped me. Momo was a stuffed animal she found when she was younger and at command it could stun someone. Andrew proceeded to feel me up. He looked at me and kissed my lips. He was a good kisser but I didn't want him. The only thing I wanted from him was for him to get off me. His light blue eyes stared into mine intently. Suddenly when he was about to kiss me again he was flung off me. I looked next to me and saw Zim there, glaring at Andrew.

"Don't touch her you filthy human she's mine" Zim said glaring at Andrew intently. Did he just call me his?

"You just fucking met her how the hell can you claim her as yours" Andrew said getting up. He looked piss.

"Easy, I don't want her for sexual gain I want her for comfort and to have a friend when I need one" Zim said looking serious.

"I have tried making her my girlfriend but she always denied me so I decided I would get something else from her" He said glaring at Zim. He then charged at him. Zim got ready to fight back but suddenly an arm came out of nowhere and clothes-hung him. There stood Katie smirking at the hurt Andrew. In her other arm was a blood stained Alex. Now Alex was wearing all white. He always wore colors opposites of Andrew. His hair once pure blonde now had streaks of red in them. His whole outfit was red. I looked like she threw him in a pool of blood… or like she killed him.

"Oh my gosh Katie did you kill Alex" I said scared.

"NO… but he'll wish he was dead when he wakes up because his head is going to hurt like hell" she said still smirking. She looked back at me and noticed bruises on my skin. I instantly felt the anger on her reach it's peek. She slammed her foot into Andrew's head. Andrew cried out in pain.

"Do you think I was going to let you get away with almost raping my sister without a few scars," She said leaning in and cutting his face with a slap. By now Dib finally came too and saw Katie beating the crap out of Andrew.

"Hey what did I miss," Dib said holding his other eye looking around.

"Nothing important… let's go home" I said and started walking. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked to my left and saw Dib holding my hand. I smiled and held his hand tighter. I then felt another hand grab me and saw Zim's hand. He looked away as if it were nothing. I just smiled and grabbed his hand tighter to acknowledge that I feel his emotions. He was hiding something, from me though, I could sense it.

We got to Dib's and mine's house. About that time Kat finished with Andrew. Kat walked into the house first then Dib. They left Zim and me out side and he was still holding my hand. He looks at our hands and released mine. He looked at me and told me to follow him. I did.

We reached his house in a matter of 10 minutes. We walked to the front door and it opened to robot parents.

"Aw are son brought home a female friend, are you his girlfriend" She says her mechanical eye twitched. Zim pushed her out of the way and walked in.

"Hello pretty lady" a robot said jumping on me. It hugged me and looked at me with turquoise eyes.

"Gir get off her" Zim said irritated. Suddenly Gir's eyes went red and he jumps out of my arms.

"Yes sir" Gir said saluting Zim then his eyes went back to turquoise and he ran off screaming. He sat down infront of the tv and watched whatever was on.

"This way" Zim said flushing himself down the toilet. I did the same not really asking why there is a toilet in the middle of the kitchen.

"Almost there I want you to meet my Tallest," he said and he grabbing my hand and pulling me faster to his lab. His lab was bigger then my dad's. "Computer contact the Tallest" Zim said then looked at me. "Stay out of sight but take a peek at them okay" He said and turned toward the screen.

"What is it Zim" one of them said. He had red eyes and was wearing a red outfit. He had a mouth full of donuts. Katie would so love him.

"My Tallest I called to report that I have made it to the planet and already have gained the trust of one of the hyooomans. Her sibling suspect to much." Zim said and for some reason it hurt when he said I gained the trusted because it felt like he was talking about using me.

"I'm guessing it's that cute pink haired creature behind you that is the human that you gain the trust of" the purple one said pointing at me.

"What!… Damn it I told you to be out of sight" Zim yelled at me. I blushed

"I did but when I lifted my head to get a look at me they saw me" I said making fake tears fall from my eyes.

"Um, Zim I think you made her sad" the red one said looking at me.

"Nah she's just faking" he said looking at me with a smirk. How did he know I was faking? Not even my own brother can tell when I am faking.

"How can you tell, those look like real tears to me" the red one said giving the "Zim look".

"Ah-un-oh" Zim said shrugging "I just can tell." My eyes were still wide. How it isn't possible he must of taken a lucky guess he must of.

"Well Zim this human looks… odd… do many humans have pink hair" the red one said.

"According to Katie, this human's elder sibling, only humans that dye there hair do, but Tiffany was said to have been born with this hair color" Zim explained to his Tallest. Suddenly there was a disturbance in the force.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER ROBOT DUDE" I heard my sister scream. I watched Zim freeze and the Tallests go wide-eyed. I could here her storm over to the toilet. "THERE IS NOTHING HERE, IF YOU DON'T SHOW ME WHERE SHE IS I WILL TURN YOUR CIRCUITS INSIDE-OUT!" We could hear Gir start to cry.

"What the hell is that some type of monster!" the purple guy yelled still wide-eyed.

"Big brothers is Zim still on the line I want to talk to him" I heard a girl say. I heard Zim groan. I looked up and saw annoyed looking Tallest and a little girl about the height of me standing on their shoulder. She had pink eyes like mine. She was like the alien version of me. "HI…Zim… WHO THE HELL IS THAT ZIM ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME" the girl said glaring at me… I coward behind Zim and he grabbed my hand. This caused her to glare daggers at me. If looks could kill I would be 6 feet under burnt to death with daggers in my eyes.

"Violet we were never mated how the hell would I be cheating on you for one and for two I just met this human" He said glaring back. The look he gave made her eyes widen.

"YOU LIE," she screamed. He just rolled his eyes. Suddenly we heard a crash coming down from the elevator. We looked and saw Katie fuming. She was not happy from the look on her face though she never shows a happy face.

"YOU DAMN ALIEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP MY SISTER I'LL" she shouted getting closer to Zim but I interrupted her and stepped in front of him.

"Kat, he asked me to come and I decided to come, he didn't drag me here" I said slightly lying but she didn't have to know that. She glared at me and then at Zim.

"You're coming home, Dad wants to take us on to eat… looks like I'm not going to eat to day," she says sighing. She grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

That's the end of that

Next one out soon


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Zim's POV

I watched my Tiffany being dragged from me. Why did I suddenly feel cold? I'll have to check my pak later for any damages done to it's heat-regulating system. I looked up and saw my Tallest looking wide-eyed as well as Violet.

"W-who was that Zim" Tallest Purple stuttered. I have never heard my Tallest stutter out of fear before.

"She's cute yet scary all at the same time" Tallest Red said still staring in the direction Katie dragged my Tiffany off too. Yes I have claimed her as my property. I don't know why but she is mine and no one can call Tiffany theirs.

"That was her sister and trust me that was her being nice," I said smirking when their eyes went wider.

"Zim I want you to find a way to get her here" Tallest Red said and I thought he was insane.

"No disrespect my Tallest but are you insane that is like sending a blind Irken into a mine field" I said wide-eyed. He just smirked.

"If you don't find a way to get her here we will send Violet there to "help" you with your mission" Tallest said then ended the transmission. I nearly died when he said that. I couldn't stand Violet. She was way to emotional and non-Irken like for my liking. I sighed. I miss Tiffany already. Something about her just makes my body feel light as a feather, makes me feel like I could take down and assassin Irken, and finally makes me want to be a better Irken. How can a female, let alone a female human, make me feel so good? I'm looking forward to tomorrow.

Tiffany's POV

"Katie I wasn't done visiting Zim" I said whining. I was having fun before she dragged me out of there. She just glared at me and continued to drag me. I stayed quiet. I knew something wasn't right and I had to get to the bottom of it.

"Kat why did Krystifur attack me?" I asked and she froze.

"Because I broke up with him so he took it out on you" She said and continued to walk.

"Why did you break up with him?" I asked still wanting to know more. Her grip tightened around my arm but it didn't hurt. I was use to it.

"He threatened to kill you if I didn't have sex with him so I broke up with him" She said her grip tightening even more. I knew she was holding something back but I wasn't going to push it any farther. I walked into the house, and Dib tackled me. He was hugging me as if I was going to disappear any minute.

"Dib I was only at Zim's house it's not like I was being raped," I said pushing him off me.

"You being at Zim's is the same damn thing to me," he said glaring.

"So were we seriously going out to eat" I asked my stomach growling.

"Yes my young emotional daughter you're lucky you got here when you did we were about to cancel" My father, Dr. Membrane said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at my dad and climbed on his back. He just cleared his throat uncomfortably but said nothing. We walked out of the house and went to where ever we are going. I forgot where Kat said we were going. We arrived at Piggy's Pizza Hut and I nearly hurled. I never really liked pizza. I looked at my dad and he sighed.

"Kids go on a head and order I need to take Tiffany somewhere," my dad said and they nodded their heads and went in. He took me to the store and bought me a slushy and a peanut butter and honey sandwich. I couldn't eat jelly either or I would be sick for months. We walked back to the pizza hut and saw Zim and Dib fighting on the table. I jumped off my dad's shoulder and touched both their hands to calm them down. I took me twenty tries but I finally got them to calm down.

"What the hell happen while I was gone for ten minute," I asked and Katie was the one to speak and she had amusement in her voice.

"You see your little boy friend here came to get some pizza and saw Dib. They glared at each other for a while then Zim said something Dib didn't like and he attacked him. I didn't hear what he said because I was too busy trying to hold in my lunch from the sight of the food in front of us" Katie said looking at the food in disgust at the end. Zim came over to me, hugged me and ran off. I blushed once he left. I saw Katie smirk from the corner of my eye. She knew exactly what Zim said but she isn't going to tell me.

Zim's POV

Gir was annoying me about wanting human pizza. I decided to go and get him some so he would leave me alone. I walked to the filthy human food making place to pick up my order and saw Dib, Katie, and their younger sister, Gaz I think it was, sitting there with their pizza. I didn't see my Tiffany anywhere.

"Where the hell is she," I thought to myself as I looked around. I caught Dibs glare and glared back. I decided to mess with him some more like I did in school today.

"Hey Dib-stink, I'm still thinking about making you sister my mate and having her have my smeebies," I said and he attacked me. We fought for a while till I started feeling a hand on me. After about 20 minutes I finally calmed down and so did Dib-stink. I looked up and saw Tiffany asking her sister Katie what happen.

"You see your little boy friend here came to get some pizza and saw Dib. They glared at each other for a while then Zim said something Dib didn't like and he attacked him. I didn't hear what he said because I was too busy trying to hold in my lunch from the sight of the food in front of us" Katie said looking at the food in disgust. I knew she was lying because I saw her smirk before Dib attacked me so she found what I said interesting. I got up and grabbed the pizza. I decided to piss Dib-stink off one more time before I left so I hugged my Tiffany. Then I sprinted out of there before Dib-stink could do anything. I could feel his glare on the back of my head. What I said to Dib-stink was slightly true though because I was thinking about what our smeebies would look like if we mated.

Tiffany's POV *Three weeks after Zim came"

Life was so much more interesting with Zim here. He always found a way to use me to piss Dib off. I found it amusing. Sometimes he would tell Dib that he was going to ask me to but his wife or he would tell Dib that he implanted an alien baby in my stomach. He's even gone as far as kissing me on the cheek from behind and wrapping his arms around my waist with his head on my shoulder. That's when Dib flips shit and attacks him till I stop them. This happened pretty much everyday but today was different. Zim didn't try and piss Dib off in fact he was really quiet when he walked in. I suddenly realized when I saw something hanging on his arm. There stood a girl looking similar to me but with blue hair instead of pink. It was Violet. Oh my gosh poor Zim.

"Not another one" Miss. Bitters said then sighed. "Stated your name and sit down and shut up."

"My name is Violet it is nice to meet you but if you try and take my Zim I will kill you," She says tightening her grip on him. Why did I feel so jealous? I didn't like it one bit.

"Now where to put you" Miss. Bitters said looking around.

"Can I sit by Zim" Violet said hugging Zim closer.

"NO!" I said and she glared at me. I looked at Miss. Bitters and hoped that my mental emotion transfer would work at least once. I wasn't sure if it was my mental emotion transfer or the fact that she didn't like Violet very well but she didn't let Violet have what she wants.

"No, only because I know you want to sit there so I'm putting you as far from him as I can" She says and puts her in the way back. She looked like she was going take off my head when she saw Zim sit next to me. I watched Zim sigh. I decided I wanted to know what the hell Violet was here.

_"ZIM! WHY THE HELL IS VIOLET HERE!"_

_"I failed a mission"_

_"What was the mission"?_

_"I had to find a way to get your sister to my Tallest because he wanted to meet her in person but I was unable to and my punishment was to spend the rest of my first mission with Violet"_

_"Is there a way to finish the failed mission"_

_"No I can't think of any way to get your sister to come"_

_"I know a way"_

_"HOW TELL ZIM!"_

_"Tell her that you want to take me on a field trip she will instantly want to come or else she won't let me go"_

_"So in other words I have to take you as well"_

_"Yes"_

_"Good because I would never survive with your sister"_

_"What about Violet what are we going to do with her"_

_"I don't know yet let me think"_

_"Ok hand me the note when you got your idea"_

Miss. Bitters never said anything and she saw us pass the note and everything. I don't know why but she always lenient with me. The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom. I walked out to the front lobby where I always waited for Katie when I was suddenly attacked from behind. She started to claw and punch me. I didn't know how to fight so all I did was try to keep her from hurting anything vital to me. After what seemed like ten minutes but was really only a minute Violet was ripped off me and pinned on the wall by a very, very pissed Katie. I couldn't feel Katie's emotions, which was bad because it means she blacked out when she saw me being beat up. That is bad for Violet because Katie almost killed the last person who beat me up. She was never charged because she was found to just be protecting a weak child. I needed to stop her before she killed Violet. I may not like Violet but I can't have her death on my conscience.

"Katie! PURPLE!" I said scream out the word she told me to scream if she blacked out. She started to shake still holding Violet by her neck. I repeated "Katie! PURPLE" over and over until she dropped Violet. Violet drops to the ground unconscious. Zim came and nearly died. He came to Violet then glared at me.

"Why the hell did you attack her Tiffany?" he said still glaring. Katie was unconscious as well. I sighed then walked away. I wasn't going to show him my true sadness. I only show fake sadness. When I am truly sad I either smile or if it is too hard to hide I walk away.

"WHAT YOU NOTHING TO SAY TIFFANY!" Zim screamed at me and I stopped. My first tear fell.

"Don't talk to me Zim I'll help you get my sister to your Tallest but once then I want nothing to do with you since you don't know anything about me. If you truly knew me then you would know that I would never hurt someone at all in fact I don't know how to fight" I said and ran way. I ran right into Andrew. He saw my tears and he hugged me. I normally never let him touch me like that but I needed it.

"Who made you cry I'll beat the hell out of him" He whispered into my ear.

"No one Andrew please let me go I need to find Dib" I said and he looked at me surprised. I never had said I needed Dib for comfort I always would say I needed to find Katie so he knew something happen to Katie.

(Fast-forward to after school)

Zim came up to me cautiously and put his hand on my shoulder. The minute he did I shot a wave of hurt and betrayal through him and he pulled back as if I shocked him. He walked behind me the rest of the way. Dib, Katie, and Gaz had gone on ahead after Katie said she was sorry even though she knew I had already forgiven her. Finally Zim pulled me into his chest. I struggled then finally used the one emotion I never used on someone in a long time. Pain. I shot pain through his whole body and he released me instantly. I took this time to sprint from him. I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Violet. She wasn't even glaring at me. Instead she looked like she was respecting me.

"So um I think I owe you an apology" Violet started holding out her hand. "You see I had no right attacking you…" She stopped and looked over my features and went wide-eyed. "H-how do you not have one scratch on you I made you bleed" She said touching me. I flinched at her touch. She just shook her head. "I also owe you a thank you for saving my life and I am sorry Zim blamed you for it I set him straight about the whole situation" She said then hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. I could feel her relax into the hug. I love doing that to people. She pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"I'll walk you home okay," she said smiling and walking with me the rest of the way home. I got home and she stopped at my front door.

"You know you make a great friend and I hope we can continue to be friends" she says and gives me another hug. Dib suddenly opens the door and he had no shirt on. I saw Violet blush when she saw Dib and I smirked.

"Tiffany what took you so…long… who are you" Dib said the last part with the "Zim look"

"HI, I'm Violet, Tiffany's new friend" she said, "I live with Zim." I watched Dib glare at her and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. I slapped him.

"Ow what the hell was that for" he said rubbing his head.

"You introduce yourself not glare at the person," I growled and he sighed.

"I'm Dib" he said and continued to glare at her. I watch her bite her lip then hugged him. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when Violet hugged him. He was expecting her to be cold and mean like Zim was but she was the opposite of him.

"It's nice to meet you Dibbie" Violet said and then released him. We heard someone clear their throat and we looked behind Dib to see Katie. I felt Violet freeze next to me. Katie glared at her.

"It's ok Katie she apologized for attacking me and is now my friend" I said going over to her and hugged her arm. She slowly calmed down but still glared.

"I still don't like her" she said and walked away. I looked behind Violet and looked away. There stood Zim.

"Violet your person is here to pick you up" I said and started to walk away when I remembered my promise. "Hey Katie" I yelled up the stairs.

"What!" she yelled. She sounded like she just finished beating the crap out of her punching back.

"Zim wants to take me on a field trip is that ok" I yelled and saw Dib nearly die.

"The hell he will without me I don't want anything happening to you when is it" she said. Yes it worked.

"I don't know…"

"Tomorrow" Zim mumbled loud enough for me to hear. I had already forgiven him but I wanted him to brew over what he did to me. He will think of a way to make me forgive him if he truly liked me like Dib said he did.

"Tomorrow" I yelled up to her. She didn't say anything at first. Then I heard a sigh.

"Fine I'll start packing how long will we be gone," she said. Crap I forgot she saw my future when I hugged her, which means that she knew all about the plan. I guess she is doing it because she is bored.

"You already know how long" I said laughing and Dib laugh as well the only one that didn't understand what I was talking about was Violet who expressed her confusion.

"What the hell are you all laughing about" she said with the "Zim look"

"It's an inside joke Violet" Zim said walking behind Violet. "So she said yes"

"Yeah…" I said not looking at him.

"Tiffany look at Zim now!" He demanded coming up to me but got kicked in the face by Gaz.

"Don't touch her freak or I'll do it again" Gaz said and sat next to me.

"Gaz it's ok I'll be fine" I said and smiled at her. She grumbled, glared at Zim, and then walked away.

Zim came and touched my shoulder. He buried his head in my shoulder and just laid there on me. He didn't make any sign of moving and when he touched me I felt relief coming over him. I could feel the satisfaction he got from just touching me. He acted like not touching me was killing him. It was kinda cute. Dib was not happy but looked away. I could feel Violets emotions from here and for some reason she was happy. This confused me. Then I realized. She had a crush on my brother. Aw that's so cute.

"Hey Dib, get a shirt on you nudist" I said Zim still wrapped around me. I watched Violet blush and looked disappointed.

"If you don't go with Zim on that field trip I will put on a shirt" Dib said smirking thinking he won. I felt Zim stiffen. His grip around me tightens.

I am leaving it there for you to brew over what will happen next


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

"Sorry Dib but a promise is a promise and I promised him I would go on this field trip" I said and felt Zim relax. Suddenly I was dragged up the stairs. It was Violet. I looked down and saw Zim with a terrified looked on his face. He tried to follow but Gaz got in the way. I gave him a looked that said everything would be ok. We got to my room and she slammed the door and locked it.

"I need you to send a message to my brothers when you go there" she said and handed me a note that had foreign writing on it. "It says that I am in need of a base maker and my own Sir unit for I am living on this planet." She paused for a minute then looked me straight in my eyes. "Does you brother have a crush on anyone or is dating anyone?" I had to hold back a laugh. Once I knew I had the laugh under lock and key I answered.

"Nah, he is too busy trying to prove the Zim is an alien," I said and her eyes widened.

"Does he know I am an alien" She asked looking frightened. Suddenly we heard our reply.

"Hell yeah I know why wouldn't I you live with Zim there for you are an alien" Dib said right outside my door. I sent a small pain emotion toward his ass and I heard him say "ow". "Ow that hurt Tiff."

"Get out of here Dib" I said sending anger his way

"Fine, fine don't kill me dang" He says and pretended to walk away. I knew this because I could still sense him outside my door so I decided to mess with him by getting Violet to confess her feelings for him to me.

"So Violet why did you ask about if my brother is single" I said then stopped and gave her and accusing look. "You like him don't you, you want to be his girlfriend don't you," I said and I watched her eyes grow wide.

"M-maybe, he's just so cute and he has nice abs and stuff he is nothing like any Irken male I have been shown for a mate. He's taller then me and everything" She said and started to fake cry like I always do except no tears came out because it would burn her skin and I knew that. I could feel surprise coming off Dib and something else that I couldn't quite label. I could feel Dib walking away still confused and in deep thought. He wasn't far enough way to not hear the next thing she said.

"If only he wasn't against aliens I would have dated him and maybe even mated him" She said sadly and Dib busted into our room.

"I never said I was against aliens I am just against Zim because he is my arch enemy and stuff," He said looking at her. I smirked and she blushed.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk" I said and walked down stairs to see Zim and Gaz… fighting again. Now the position they were in would have made anyone thing other wise. Zim was on top of Gaz and Gaz's legs were wrapped around his neck. She had him in a choke hold and Zim had her in one as well. I cleared my throat and Zim quickly let go and came running to me.

"It-it's not what it looks like Tiffany she attacked me and I defended myself we weren't doing anything I promise" He said trying to explain that the position they were in is not what a lot of people would think it is. I decided to mess with him and glared at him. I walked right pass him pretending to be really mad at him. I could tell his antennas dropped on his head because of the sad face he gave me. He walked behind me. I was hungry so I went into the kitchen. There was nothing in the fridge so I looked in the cabinet. There was nothing there so I looked in the pantry there had to be something in there. NOTHING.

"What the hell is going on here there is not one crumb in the damn house am I the only one who knows how to shop?" I yelled at the top of my lungs so my anger would reach every nook and cranny of the house.

"I have food at my house" Zim said quietly. I was still messing with him so I had to act like I disliked him.

"Fine but this isn't a date I am still mad at you," I said and he just sighed. I wonder how bad I am hurting him. I was too hungry to try and mentally read his emotions so he isn't related to me it takes more energy to try and read someone's emotion mentally. I followed him out the door and then he stopped. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You know you don't have to come with me on my trip to take your sister to my Tallest" he said with a sad voice. Now I felt bad. Time to give in.

"Zim…" Is all I was able to say before he continued to walk. I walked after him looking down planning on how I am going to get close enough to him to tell him I knew the position he was in with Gaz was nothing more then a double choke hold. We finally made it to his house and Gir surprised me. He attacked me and started to cry in my arms.

"I missed you Tiffy I missed to so much. Piggy missed you, I missed you, Masta missed you, he missed you the most" Gir said and Zim instantly yelled at him.

"Gir what have I told you about talking to strangers" He said and that hurt badly. My eyes went wide.

"So Zim I'm a stranger am I," I said turning around. I walked toward the door wanting to get out of there but couldn't. The door was locked and bolted.

"Yes you are, but you won't be once you spend one night with me just one" He said and came up behind me nuzzling into my shoulder. My eyes widened. "Please don't cry either I didn't mean it in a mean way" he added whispering into my ear. I froze in that spot. Once he let go of me I decided to tell him what I wanted to tell him.

"Zim I want to tell you that I wasn't really mad at you about the Gaz…" I started but he cut me off by shoving a bar of chocolate in my mouth. This chocolate tasted better then any chocolate I have ever tasted.

"I know I was acting like I hurt you so I could trick you into coming here and that fight you saw… it was an act I paid Gaz twenty dollars to help me get you to come to my house. Then Gir ate all the food," he said and I stood there shocked. I couldn't tell if I should be angry the he had his robot eat all my food or to be happy that he went through all this trouble to get me on a date. I'll go with happy since I am still hungry and have no energy to be angry. He stood there waiting for my reply but instead I opened my mouth and pointed to it. He chuckled and feed me some more chocolate. That reminds me I should ask him what kind of chocolate this is.

"Zim… what kind of chocolate is this I have never had anything like it before, it is so sweet and creamy?" I asked him and he chuckled again.

"This is food from my planet. It is Irken chocolate and it is made to give an invader extra energy. It is given to all Irkens but I don't really like it so I'm giving it to you" he said while feeding me another.

"If I keep eating this chocolate I will get fat" I said and I knew that was a lie but if felt good to say. He just chuckled.

"I watched you down thirty-five hotdogs and still were hungry, then the next day you didn't gain even a pound so I know that is a lie" he said feeding me so more chocolate. I don't want to leave at all. After about 15 chocolate bars he stopped feeding me. I wasn't done eating that wasn't fair. He leaned into my face and it looked like he was going to kiss me so I started to blush. He just smirks and comes closer. He licked something off my cheek, which caused me to blush harder.

"You could have told me I had something on my cheek" I said embarrassed. He continued to smirk and kissed my cheek. This is different from when we are around Dib, he never did this when we were alone before. What was going on with him I needed to know.

"Are you okay Zim" I asked blushing a deeper red. His eyes softened and he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I am now that I have you too myself" he whispered into my ear. I couldn't believe he just said that. I felt an odd emotion coming off him. I never experienced this emotion. Was it, no it could be, he could never be in love with me I'm of an inferior race to his. Yet here he is nuzzling into my neck, whispering sweet nothings into my ear while massaging me tail…TAIL! I jumped and knocked him off me. His eyes widened in shock and he looked hurt emotionally. I didn't care at the moment. I had a tail and I don't know where it came from. I grabbed the furry thing and tugged at it. Wrong move. It hurt tugging on it. It was real I had a real tail.

"Zim what the hell is going on here" I said and he just smirked.

"I put something in the chocolate to bring out the true race that was in you. I knew, when you said you could control emotions, that you were not of this planet" he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Then where am I from" I mumbled into his chest still in slight shock. I felt his stroke my ear and it felt so good… EARS TOO. I pulled away once again and I heard Zim chuckle. I glared at him playfully and tackled him on the ground. I nuzzled into his neck. I don't know why but I wanted to snuggle in his chest forever.

If you want to see pictures of them go to

.com/stories/23214498/et-lovetallest-red-zim-and-dib-love-story-ch-4

they are at the bottom. It is the same exact story that I made on quizilla but no one was reading it there so I came to fanfic. I have been happier since


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"So you want to know what you are," Zim said interrupting the peaceful silence

"Yeah" I sighed into his chest.

"You're a Nekowa," he said and I gave him the "Zim look".

"It's a species that has their children on different planets because theirs is gone. After being born the child takes the form of the main inhabitants and goes to a family. I am surprised a Nekowa and an Inutawa are on the same planet and are getting along so well. They usually don't get along the minute they meet each other yet you and Katie get along so well. It is also odd that Katie is so emotionally distant; most Inutawas are happy go lucky like you and most Nekowas are emotionally distant like Katie. It is very odd to me. It's like you two switched personalities," Zim said while petting my ears. It felt so good. Then an idea popped onto my mind. If my ears are sensitive then Zim's antennas might be as sensitive. I reached my hand to the top of his head and started stroking his antenna. He froze on spot. Then suddenly he leaned in and started purring. I smiled and continued to pet him. He leaned in farther and I couldn't take it anymore I planted a kiss on his lips. He froze and tensed up. I pulled away and looked down sadly. Guess he didn't like me that much. I sat down. I couldn't believe I did that. Next thing I knew warm lips were on mine. His hand was messaging my cheek as he kissed me. It felt so good the kiss is so worth it. After what felt like minutes we broke for needed air.

"So Zim I want to know, how do you know Katie is of this race called Inutawa" I said looking him in his eyes. He was so sweet no matter how hard he tries to be a bad person he has a kind heart.

"I did some research and found out that all Inutawas can see the future but they slowly lose it if they don't use it often." He said while leading me to his bedroom. I smiled and laid down on his bed. It was soft and warm. I snuggled into the pillow and curled up. I felt Zim climb into the bed. He pulled the covers over us and snuggled me closer to him and nuzzled into my neck. He kissed my cheek then my forehead and then my lips. He stayed there for a while then finally left my lips. He raised his head up to my ear.

"I love you Tiffany" Zim whispered then pulled me closer.

"I love you too Zim" I said before falling asleep to the fast beat of his heart. It was so soothing.

**Rewind to after Tiffany left the room**

Violet's POV

Tiffany left me with Dib. I couldn't believe she did that. He still didn't have a shirt on and his nice muscles showed. He was nothing like any Irken. He wasn't all over me trying to make me his mate. I hated it when they did that.

I felt him look at me intently. I didn't like it because I felt self-conscious. He finally broke the awkward silence.

"I must ask… are you here to take over the Earth with Zim" He said slightly glaring at me.

"Funny thing is Zim wasn't really sent here to destroy this planet he was actually banished here but since he is a very smart Irken when it comes to making and upgrading thing we couldn't tell him that or he might come back and destroy the armada so we pretend he is here on a destroy mission" I said shifting slightly when his glare intensified. Why was he glaring at me?

"You are avoiding my question, are you or are you not here to help Zim take over the Earth," he said harshly coming closer to me. Why was he being so mean?

"No I was sent here as a punishment for Zim for failing" I said sadly because he didn't seem to believe me.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" He said coming closer. He was almost on top of me.

"You know what… I don't need to take this I thought you were nicer then Zim but you and him are both the same neither of you can trust people" I said and retracted my spider legs out. I opened the window and climbed out of it.

"Stupid Dib with his stupid question and his stupid accusations" I mumbled to myself. I was not happy that he would accuse me of things. I walked into the house and walked to the cabinet to get something to eat. I went in to look for some chocolate and saw there was none. What the hell happen to my chocolate? I went to the freezer and saw there was no ice cream either. Ok what the hell is going on where is my depression food? ZIM! He must have feed it to his stupid infatuation. I like Tiffany but I am not happy Zim feed my chocolate to her. I guess I am madder at him then Tiffany because she didn't know it was mine. I decided to drop it and just have my brothers teleport more to me.

"Computer call the Tallest" I said

"I am sorry I do not recognize you as my master" the computer said. Great I am hungry and now I have to type in the override code just so I can call my brothers. I went down to the main lab. After about one hour I finally overrode the security system. Zim wasn't going to be happy but I didn't care I was hungry. My brothers finally answered after ten calls.

"Who the hell is calling at this time I will kill" Purple said but stopped and looked at me surprised. He ran off screen and I could here yelling in the background. He came back with a disoriented Red. "Violet do you have news" Purple said since Red was really, really disoriented.

"Zim is coming with that human known as Katie though I don't believe she is human and neither does Zim. He is also coming with that Tiffany girl he wants her as a mate and wants to ask your permission" I said then remember what I really called them for. "RED!" I screamed and woke him up completely.

"What the hell are you doing up at this time" He said not happy I woke him up.

"I'm hungry and sad," I said innocently and sadly. He gave me a glare.

"Why the hell are you calling us go eat a chocolate bar and some ice cream," I said about to walk away until I said:

"I would love to but there in no snacks in the house," I said and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean there in no snacks in the house we sent you enough snacks to supply the whole planet!" Red shouted at me.

"I got hungry" I lied to them and Purple laughed.

"Fine, fine we'll send you more snacks right now" Purple said dragging a very angry Red toward the teleporter to send me some ice cream and chocolate like I told them too. In a matter of minutes a bunch of chocolates and ice cream came poring in. I decided I was going to hide this batch a little better. I took a tube of ice cream and sat down on the couch with Gir. He had a spoon as well and was sticking it in the tube in a trance like I was. After the whole tube of ice cream was gone I decided it was time for me to go to bed. I walked up to Zim's room about to get in bed when I saw him with Tiffany in his arms with a peaceful look on his eyes. I smiled. I wish I could find someone who I could be satisfied being in their arms. I sighed and silently closed the door. Looks like I'm sleeping with Gir tonight.

Fast forward

Tiffany's POV

I woke up with a warm arm around me. I looked next to me and all I saw was a chest. I followed the chest to the face. I saw Zim next to me. He looked down at me with soft eyes.

"Morning Tiffany" he whispered kissing the top of my head. I felt my tail twitch. It was still weird having a tail. How was I going to go to Dib looking like this?

"I'm still tired Zimmy" I said yawning. He just chuckled and got out of bed. He picked me up and carried me down stairs. We saw Violet lying with Gir in her arms. She was still sleeping and it looked so cute.

"Well are you ready to meet my Tallest" He said.

"I already meet them," I said giggling. He just glared at me knowing I was just messing with him. I still had the note Violet gave me so that I could give it to her brothers. How can such a small girl be related to such massive boys I will never know. As he walked us down the stairs I also saw something blonde running around the living room.

"Finally you came _yarf_" this thing said really fast before adding a little bark at the end.

"Who are you _nya," _I said covering my mouth after I meowed.

_Why did I just meow!_

"It's me Katie silly _yarf," _this thng claiming to be Katie said looking at me with big yellow eyes. She looked nothing like my Katie she had short blonde hair along with brown ears and brown tail. Her outfit was also nothing like what Katie would wear*.

"You can't be Katie she would never wear anything like that and she never smile you are an imposter _nya" _I screamed and covered my mouth again because I meowed. The imposter blinked at me then did the puppy look. The imposter blinked at me then did the puppy look.

"How could you say that? _Yarf. _After all we have been through! _Yarf._ I mean I saved you many times keeping you safe from those bullies and punching anything that hurt you _rohw" _this imposter said through tears and howled sadly at the end.

"Ok tell me the one thing only Katie would know _nya_" I said still not really believing this was Katie. "Katie" looked up in thought. After about a minute she finally told me.

"You were…"

I'm ending it there because I am mean like that. I also want to keep you in suspense about what she is going to tell Tiffany.

Link to what Katie now looks like down below if you want to know what she looks like before then go to the link under the first link

.com/?q=anime%20dog%20girl&order=9&offset=168#/d1ddsll

*.com/stories/23181595/et-love-a-tallest-red-zim-and-dib-love-story


	6. Chapter 6

Continuing where we left off when Katie was about to tell Tiffany something only she knows lets get started

"You are not the same age as Dib you are actually over three hundred years old on your planet, I am the one that took you from the planet you were born on to this one the one I was born on because I knew my kind was going to kill you. You are a princess of your kind and I am the princess of my kind but I didn't want you killed. I dropped you off at this place with the Membranes because this was my family. The day that dib was born was the same time I left you at their doorstep. They thought I was at school when I really went to get you. When dad found you at the doorstep he decided to keep it a secret from you like he thought he was keeping it from me. He told you that you were Dibs twin and that is how you lived. You real name is Taffane (_taff-Aa-ne) _but the humans called you Tiffany which is close to your name. You already know what you. Know Zim being an Irken, means he must have done some research and told you. He probably knows what I am as well. You are soon going to be called back to your planet. I thought that's what this field trip was about because I saw that in your future am I wrong?" She said all of this without barking once. I looked at her wide-eyed for a minute. This has to be Katie since no one would tell me something even I don't know and also tell me about my future.

"I'm over three hundred years old?" was the only thing I could ask because of how shocked I was.

"WHAT THAT THE ONLY THING YOU GOT OUT OF ALL OF THAT!" the now blonde Katie screamed at me in disbelief.

"No it is the only thing that shocked me the most because I look nothing like three hundred years old," I said looking at her still not believing her.

"Yes but that is in Nekowa years that is. You are still 14 years old in human years." She said she was being really serious.

"Yes just like with Irkens I am like 14 in human years but in Irken years I am only 7 because your earth days are way faster then Irken days" Zim piped in.

"And I am over 500 years old in Inutawa years" Katie said.

"So if my real name is Taffane then what is yours" I said looking at Katie.

"I was adopted by this family at birth so it is Katie. Your real name came from well…" she paused looking at Zim.

"I WAS BORN ON IRK!" I screamed at her and she covered her ears and whimpered.

"Yes" She whispered still whimpering. At this point I fainted.

**Zim's Pov**

I watched my lover faint from the news that she was born on Irk. I knew she looked familiar. The minute Katie told me her real name it all flooded back to me.

**Flashback** (yay)

I was but a smeeb when I met another smeeb though they looked nothing like an Irken. She didn't have green skin like the rest of us she had a whitish color to her skin. She had triangles on top of her head where he antennas were suppose to be and she had hair. She was defiantly not an Irken.

"Hello fellow Irken" this thing that was clearly not Irken said holding out her hand. I glared at her. Who does she think she is fooling with this clearly faulty disguise?

"Your not an Irken" I said slapping her hand away. Suddenly I felt guilty the minute I hit her hand. She started to cry and I start to feel even guiltier. Guilt! an Irken should not be feeling this emotion yet she is making me feel it. What is she?

"How could you say that I am as Irken as you are I was born here like you were" She said still crying.

"Yeah, yeah, what is your name alien" I said feeling uncomfortable with her crying.

"Taffane… you" she was still crying. I then realized that real tears were coming down her face. If she were a real Irken that water would have burned her.

"Zim…" I still did not believe she was Irken. Suddenly Tallest Miyuki came and pick up the thing called Taffane.

"Come now little Taffane we have important matters to take care of don't go bugging the poor smeebs" Tallest Miyuki said looking at the thing with love.

"Can I give Zim a hug" that thing said. What is a hug?

"Go right ahead but then come back we need to get you ready for some courtiers." Taffane didn't look very happy about that. I still wanted to know what this hug thing was and why she would give one to an Irken she just met. While in my thoughts, Taffane attacked me and had her arms wrapped around my neck. I screamed and ran from her. How dare she attack an unexpecting Irken like that? She was trying to kill me! She again wrapped her arms around me but this time it didn't feel like she was choking me. I felt nice.

"What are you doing to ZIM" I said looking at her in confusion.

"You never had a hug before you poor thing" Taffane said snuggling into my neck. I just relaxed. This felt nice. "Well by Zimmy I wish I could stay a little longer but I have to be courted" She said with a disgusted face. "Wish you were one of the guys courting me you're kinda cute" She said and closed one of her eyes at me. Why do females grow up faster then us males? They are always more mature then us even as smeebs they start thinking like adults.

Wait! They are finding her a mate this early she is but a smeeb why would someone do that to a child my age!

I ran to where I knew the courting was being held. The first two courtiers were the next tallest. What she said surprised me.

"Too tall next" she said nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes widened.

"My smallest Taffane it is an honor to even have the next tallest want to court you" said one of the elites.

"Did you not hear me I said both of them are TOO TALL, I don't want to be crushed when making smeebs because I don't see me getting any taller" She was irritated and I could tell she didn't even want to be courted at this time. Suddenly I was being pushed forward.

"Come on little guy maybe you will please the smallest you are only a little taller then her after all" The elite said behind me. I was dressed in courtier's clothes and pushed out infront of her.

What just happen?

"Nex-" she was about to say but stopped and looked over me. Suddenly she got a twinkle in her eye.

"I was kidding when I told you to court me but since you're here I will take you" She said and attacked me. I just continued to blink in confusion.

"MY SMALLEST!" The elite next to her scream appalled by her choice of ZIM! "You can't possibly want a lowly Irken who isn't even out of the academy over the soon to be Almighty Tallest. She glared at that elite and he shut his mouth. Everyone was wide eyed as she kissed me including me. I just came to see who was courting her and ended up courting her myself.

"I will not allow this he was not on the list of courtiers" Almighty Tallest Miyuki said pulling me and Taffane way.

"You never let me do what I want Mom I don't want someone whose hand is about as big as me" Taffane said before running off.

"That girl is a hand full" Tallest Miyuki said before glaring at me.

"How did you get in here and get the courting clothes anyway," She said with venom.

"My Tallest, I didn't even want to court her I just came because she told me too and suddenly I was being put in a courtiers outfit and pushed infront of her" I told her really fast and she just nodded telling me she believed me and sent me on my way.

**Fast-forward next day**

There was a loud sound blaring throughout Irk.

**Red alert the Almighty smallest has been kidnapped if, repeat the Almighty smallest has been kidnapped. She was last seen in Irik forest with a yellow haired stranger. Anyone who sees her must report to us immediately. Repeat if you see her report IMMEDIATELY!**

**Flashback over**

"YOU, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK HER!" I screamed at Katie only to be kicked in the face.

"If I didn't take her my people would have killed all of you and her to get her powers. She can do more then control emotions she can control you completely and even make you kill yourself" Katie said calmly. She had changed back to her normal self. It must be that her true form is the opposite of what she is as a human.

"Well lets go she should come too soon," I said picking up my lovely mate, or what was supposed to be my mate. In the place of where my mate was, was a pink ball of fur. It was so adorable. So this is what she looks like scared I wonder…

Don't think like that I don't scare easy and when I do I don't transform into my animal form I won't tell you how to change me into my animal form because it will never happen. It is a feeling I don't feel. Just like Tiffany she never felt overwhelmed before, therefore her animal form came out to help her coop.

I screamed. How did she get into my mind? The research said nothing about Inutawas having telepathic abilities only being able to see into the future.

"I am the princess this is the power that comes with being the princess" She said reading my mind once again.

"STAY OUT OF ZIMS MIND!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. As we got to my cruiser I realized that the ship in front of me was not my Voot cruiser but something of Inutawa architect. I could tell because of the bone on the side of it. These things are rare to see because her kind is rare to see. They are said to reach up to 5000 light years per minute. They go almost as fast as a teleporter.

"You don't mind if we use my ship to get there faster" she said getting into the ship. "You can drive since I don't know where I am going" She added sitting in the back


End file.
